


in rolls the thunder (down comes the rain)

by Anonymous



Series: Dusky's Anon Works [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Prox SMP, Proximity SMP, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: < To keep track of my anon works, Angst, Character Study, Dusky Writes, Gen, Implied/Referenced Animal Death, at least i hope its angst, but just to be safe, considering thats what i was going for, does this count as, nothing too bad its just a line that mentions a dead dog, why isnt that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It doesn’t hit her immediately, just how much she’s lost.
Series: Dusky's Anon Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213418
Collections: Anonymous





	in rolls the thunder (down comes the rain)

**Author's Note:**

> alright, brief notes:
> 
> 1- this is for kind of a niche smp? it's not one of the more popular ones like dream smp or epic smp, it's called proximity smp, and this has been living rent-free in my drafts since i wrote it so i'm yeeting it here in the hopes that i will be free at last
> 
> 2- if graecie (the person this is about) ever makes it clear she feels uncomfy with fanfic or she or her mod team ask me to take this down, i will do so, no questions asked.
> 
> 3- this is about the character, not the real person. this is about the character not the real person. THIS IS ABOUT THE CHARACTER NOT THE REAL PERSON.
> 
> 4- title is from 'baggage' by lia havlena because it sounded neat
> 
> (oh my notes are now as long as my work thats fun)

It doesn’t hit her immediately, just how much she’s lost.

She stops dead, when she reaches where the wall intersects with her house, and her heart stutters for a moment, but after that there’s a rush to check on her animals- who are alright, thankfully- and the rest of the day is a blur of action.

But that night, she sits outside her new house- built with supplies she was lucky to have on hand- and stares at the wall.

It’s tall, looming, an imposing shadow against the dark sky.

(She thinks of Bedrock, of the sudden slashing of a sword and a pained yelp.)

The sky is darker than it used to be. The wall blocks off the stars that used to cling to the horizon like frozen dewdrops, and the world seems so much lonelier even though everyone she knows is just as close as ever.

(She thinks of the inside of the wall, hollow and dark, echoing and airy.)

The moon isn’t visible, and her lanterns are out for the night. The only light is the faint starlight from up above, and she sits in near-complete darkness. The only sound to be heard is the quiet rushing of her own blood in her ears and the thumping of her heart. Her ears ring.

(She thinks of her home before the wall, small and homey and warm.)

There’s an infinite world, stretching just out of reach, full of new places and new adventures and new people she’ll never get to see or have or meet.

The world is infinite, and she is trapped within these walls.


End file.
